


La otra versión de la historia

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [11]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Sex, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Sogo Osaka caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque con una caperuza de un llamativo color rojo, él nunca había imaginado que se encontraría a un pequeño chico lobo de un raro color azul. Incapaz de dejarlo solo, decidió llevarlo consigo. Otra versión de un cuento que todos conocen de un modo inesperado
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: Saving works from W… [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 1





	1. Caperucita violeta y el lobo azul

**Author's Note:**

> recuperado de mi vieja cuenta de wattpad  
> Olvidé cómo etiquetar, si creen que deba agregar algo, por favor diganme

No me sentía muy feliz de tener que caminar solo en bosque. Me dolían las piernas, y tenía algo de sed. No recordaba en primer lugar por qué había tenido esa necesidad de salir, pero no era como si pudiera regresar fácilmente a casa. Era mejor atravesar el bosque que rodearlo, hasta cierto punto, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso con las criaturas que habitaban ahí.

Además, caminar en silencio me volvía algo paranoico.

Retrocedí algo asustado al ver una sombra moverse frente a mí, pero suspiré aliviado al ver que sólo se trataba de un perro. En mi mente vi imágenes pasar de todos las peligrosas posibles criaturas que pudieron haber sido, y sonreí para mí al ver que me había topado con algo posiblemente dócil.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo, amigo? —le pregunté mientras me acercaba lentamente al grupo de arbustos en el que lo había visto esconderse. Su pelaje me pareció gris primeramente, pero al verlo con más detenimiento me di cuenta de que había algo azulado en él. Tener una mascota me había parecido una buena idea antes, pero nunca se me había presentado una oportunidad como esa—. No te haré daño, ¿quieres salir?

—Tú... ¿eres humano? 

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al recibir respuesta de la criatura, la cual se asomó desde los arbustos con curiosidad.

Cabello azul, largo y enmarañado, filosas garras, largos colmillos y un rostro humano. Un chico lobo. Sentí mi estómago revolverse al verlo, había escuchado de mi abuela historias de los híbridos, pero nunca creí que vería a uno realmente. Todo el tiempo había pensado que eran simples cuentos de hadas. Cosas ficticias. Pero había estado muy equivocado.

El chico lobo brincó hacia mí, tirándome al suelo, oliendo mi ropa y viendo con más atención mi cara, o eso parecía que hacía. Su cabello era tan largo que le cubría los ojos por completo. Esa parecía ser la primera vez que veía a un humano. Por el estado de su cuerpo, y el hecho de que se encontraba totalmente desnudo deduje que llevaba solo algún tiempo. Nunca antes había visto a un híbrido, así que no podía estar seguro de si su apariencia era salvaje o más cercana a la humana.

—Hace tiempo... que no veía... un humano... Comida, ¿tienes? —el chico se alejó, dejándome ver con claridad que bajo su cabello se ocultaban unas orejas puntiagudas, también tenía una cola donde termina la columna vertebral. Por la forma en la que hablaba, el híbrido no parecía estar muy acostumbrado a mantener conversaciones.

—Mi nombre es Sogo Osaka —me presenté mientras me levantaba, sacudiendo la tierra y hojas de mi cuerpo—. ¿Tienes un nombre?

El chico sacudió con la cabeza.

—En mi casa... tengo algo de comida, ¿quisieras acompañarme? —no estaba muy seguro de lo que intentaba ofreciéndole que me siguiera, pero el chico lobo no pareció ver extraño que un humano al que apenas había visto le pidiera que lo acompañara.

Sus costillas se marcaban demasiado. Posiblemente siguiera a cualquiera que le prometiera algo de comer. No me sentiría bien dejándolo ahí, y como era en parte un humano, no parecía una mala idea tenerlo como mascota. Podría enseñarle algunas cosas básicas y criarlo como a un hermano. Como no tenía una familia exactamente, tener un poco de compañía me parecía una buena idea. Al menos habría alguien que me esperara cuando saliera a cazar o regresara del mercado de comprar víveres.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue preparar las cosas para darle un baño al chico lobo. Él había caminado a gatas hasta llegar, pero apenas cruzamos la puerta se había incorporado y caminado como cualquier persona hacía. No parecía incómodo por el cambio.

Tras ducharlo, cortarle un poco el cabello y las garras, le serví algo de carne que me había sobrado del día pasado. Carne de conejo. No sabía si por instinto estaba acostumbrado a comer carne cruda o no, así que la asé por cualquier cosa. No tenía ropa de su tamaño, así que de modo provisional improvisé algo con una camisa vieja.

Tenía una apariencia más humana que antes.

Brillantes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, y un hermoso pelaje del mismo color. Su cola al igual que su pelaje era realmente suave, y antes de darme cuenta ya le había asignado un nombre. Tamaki. Marcándolo como si fuera de mi propiedad.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los años han pasado y algunos cambios peculiares han comenzado a mostrarse en Tamaki

Tamaki había crecido bastante. Ya no era un niño, y eso que no había pasado una gran cantidad de años, aunque tal vez se debía a que los lobos crecen más rápido que los seres humanos. De cualquier forma, él ahora es más alto que yo. Y aunque actúa en su mayoría como cualquier persona, no ha perdido su instinto animal.

—So-chan, ¿saldrás a cazar? —me preguntó mientras comía Pudín del Rey. Que el castillo vendiera un producto personalizado me había parecido muy absurdo en un inicio, pero a Tamaki parecían gustarle mucho los Postres Reales, y entre todos ellos, el Pudín del Rey era su favorito—. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Iré por un encargo que me hicieron el otro día. Es algo sencillo, así que puedes esperarme en casa. No creo que tarde —gracias al de cabello azul la caza se había convertido para mí en algo más sencillo. No era fácil sobrevivir uno solo por su cuenta en el bosque, por lo que tener de mi lado a un habitante de él me había convertido en un cazador renombrado. Aunque eso no me importaba realmente.

Nunca le había pedido a Tamaki que me acompañara, él lo había comenzado hacer por decisión propia. Y más que querer ayudarme, siempre parecía intentar ser visto por otras personas. Aunque igual, me facilitaba muchas cosas.

———

Tardé más de lo esperado al regresar, pero la paga había valido la pena. Además había cazado una liebre para la cena. Algo sencillo, pero como había comprado también algo del Pudín del Rey, imaginé que Tamaki estaría bastante animado.

—¿Tamaki? —pregunté mientras entraba en casa extrañado del silencio. .

_Ugh... ugh..._

Escuché un quejido proveniente de mi habitación, Tamaki tenía su propio lugar de dormir, pero no me extrañaba que estuviera dentro de ésta. Solía decir que mi cama era más cómoda.

Me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que se hubiera lastimado en mi ausencia, así que no tomé mis usuales prevenciones. Siempre había mantenido cierto cuidado, por el temor a que Tamaki se dejara llevar por sus instintos y me atacara, aunque eso nunca había pasado desde que lo había acogido.

—Tama... —antes de poder terminar de decir su nombre él me tiró sobra la cama y se posicionó sobre mí respirando pesadamente. Había algo diferente en él. 

Estaba salivando demasiado, como si estuviera hambriento, pero la mirada en sus ojos era diferente. Como si estuviese perdido en el deseo. Acercó su cabeza hacia mi cuello, y lamió saboreando cada parte. Era incapaz de moverme para alejarlo, y me limité a sentir cómo lamía mi cuello y rasgaba mi ropa con sus garras.

 _«Celo»_. Recordé que había leído algo sobre la temporada de apareamiento de los lobos, pero como Tamaki nunca había mostrado signos de tener esa clase de instintos no me preocupé por ese detalle. Hasta ahora, me había parecido absurda la posibilidad de que al igual que un lobo tuviera una etapa de fuerte necesidad sexual. Pero era un lobo a final de cuentas. Incluso los humanos necesitaban hacer esas cosas algunas veces.

Suspiré.

—¿Estás en tu periodo de celo? —pregunté, tratando de asegurarme de que el de cabello azulado aún conservara algo de su cordura. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentía aterrado, aunque me esforzaba por mantener mi expresión serena.

—Sou-chan... no sé por qué... hueles tan bien... yo quiero... —Tamaki encajó sus colmillo en mi clavícula izquierda provocándome un intenso dolor demasiado repentino.

Sentía la sangre escurriendo por mi hombro, y como el de cabello azulado se negaba a separarse de mí. Grité de dolor e hice un esfuerzo por quitarme al otro de encima, pero no lo conseguí. Me esforcé en calmar mi respiración mientras encajaba mis uñas en la espalda del más alto. Como una rara forma de mitigar el dolor. 

Cuando Tamaki se separó lamió varias veces la herida, y tras relamerse, limpió con su lengua mis lágrimas.

—Lo siento... Sou-chan... No quería causarte dolor, yo... perdón —un gruñido salió del fondo de su garganta, y cuando me di cuenta, él tenía clavadas las garras en el colchón de la cama, como si tratara de reprimir sus instintos—. Quiero... a Sou-chan... yo quiero...

—Está bien. Yo también te lastimé —alejé mis manos de la espalda del más alto, y luego rodeé su cuello para acercarlo a mi rostro mientras sonreía nervioso. Al decidir adoptarlo sabía que tendría que hacerme responsable, y aunque eso me pareciera realmente descabellado, no quería verlo sufrir como lo estaba haciendo—. Tú... puedes tenerme.

Apenas lo dije, todo rastro de cordura desapareció por completo. No se limitó, y comenzó a besarme con desesperación mientras recorría mi cuerpo, siendo cuidadoso hasta cierto punto para no lastimarme con sus garras. Cuando se separó de mis labios apenas y podía respirar. Traté de recuperar el aliento, pero él me giró haciendo que quedara boca abajo en la cama.

Sentí cómo él elevaba mi trasero para prepararme. Imaginé que sentiría un dolor insoportable, pero fue más cuidadoso de lo que esperaba cuando introdujo dos de sus garras recién humedecidas en mi interior. Trazó círculos y tijeras con sus dedos, y luego me mordió en una parte de la espalda mientras me penetraba. Podía notar lo mucho que se esforzaba por no lastimarme, luchando contra el instinto de lujuria con su deseo no herirme.

Poco tiempo pasó cuando todo comenzó a sentirse increíble.

 _—Nnnghh.._. Ta-Tamaki... más... más —la saliva escurría de mi boca en mis intentos de hablar—. Yo ya... voy a....

La extraña sensación se convirtió en algo placentero. Sentía cómo yo también me perdía en la lujuria, dejándome llevar por un instinto primitivo. Buscaba el toque de Tamaki, el placer que me producía ser sostenido por él era algo incomparable. Las marcas de mordida no dolían, pero palpitaban conforme mi deseo de placer se acrecentaba.

—Yo también.. mnff —Tamaki me mordió una última vez mientras liberaba su semilla dentro de mía. Ambos terminamos en tiempos similares, y nos quedamos en la misma posición agitados y bañados de sudor esperando que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaran.

—Ta...-kun... yo —el cansancio comenzó a invadirme, y lo besé una última vez antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama.

Sentí cómo salió de mi interior y después se echó a mi lado rodeándome con uno de sus brazos:

—Yo también te amo, So-chan —dijo, y me quedé dormido.


	3. El final del cuento

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Tamaki. Parecía más calmado de como lo había visto antes. Me acerqué más a él y lo abrasé volviendo a dormirme. Pasó un rato, cuando escuché algunas voces que me eran extrañamente familiares. 

—So-chan... ¿te sientes bien? —Tamaki parecía demasiado confundido al verme abrazándolo.

Lo miré de cerca y lo besé lentamente en los labios mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su cabello. Por algún extraño motivo no sentía sus orejas.

—Tamaki, ¿no será que por aparearte con un humano te volviste uno también? —pregunté sin esconder mi preocupación.

—¿Aparear...? ¿Eh...?... Sou-chan, ¿sigues ebrio?

Lo miré confundido.

—Ayer insiste en dormir a mi lado... y en que te contara un cuento para dormir... Y ahora me... besaste —Tamaki parecía apenas haber reaccionado en esa acción por el sueño. Tocó sus labios y se sonrojó ligeramente mientras me veía—. ¿Estás...?

Sentí como la sangre subía a mi cara, y me alejé cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos. Riku, Mitsuki y Nagi habían volteado en mi dirección intrigados, por supuesto, ellos no habían visto lo que acababa de hacer, o escuchado lo que había dicho.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, o más bien, lo que soñé que había hecho. ¿Acaso mis deseos ocultos se estaban revelando? 

Cuando miré nuevamente a Tamaki me disponía a disculparme y regresar a mi saco de dormir, pero él me detuvo con su mano y me acercó hacia sí rodeándome con sus brazos. Antes de poder preguntar, escuché unos suaves y falsos ronquidos.

La atención de los otros a nosotros se desvaneció, y el más alto murmuró algo junto a mi oído tras unos minutos. Tardé en un principio procesar sus palabras, pero cuando lo hice me sentí como si todavía estuviera dentro de un sueño. No podría decidirme si sería mejor que lo fuera.

_«Fue un sueño agradable... hay que repetirlo alguna vez»_


End file.
